Crime Scene Investigation
by JonasFan101
Summary: Miley just transfer to the CSI team in NYC after a bad breakup. After some misleading information she meets Nick again, an old childhood friend. She tries everything to stop herself from liking him after realizing he hasn't changed, but fails miserably.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

Today was the day I'm getting my new job. I moved all the way from Los Angeles to New York City to rid of my past. New York would be good for me or all least I hope so.

Once I entered Police Department I felt at home. Well I did work in the LAPD before I left and ask to be transfer to New York. I had no idea if it was a good decision or not but it did feel right.

Before long I was in front of the Crime Scene Investigation Division on the top floor. I was immediately greeted by a man in his late 20s.

"Welcome Miley," he blurted, "to your new job. I'm Kevin and I'm the supervisor here." I followed him as he showed me around. Every room he showed me was empty, even the lounge until he took to the main working room.

They all welcome me with open arms and they were definitely strong. "Miley this is Lilly our DNA analyst, Oliver's our chief medical examiner, and Joe's our forensic scientist."

Joe was the first one to give me a hug. "Welcome to the CSI team Miley. I can tell you off the top that it is nothing like the TV show. It can make you vomit, faint, or even make you wonder why you ever got this job."

I laughed. I just might get used to this place. "Miley, Lilly's going to assist you until you get use to this place."

Well I did. This place is so much better than my old job. No one here is over 30 and yet they're the most successful division in the New York Police Department.

My happy thoughts were interrupted when Kevin called me into his office. "Miley's here your detective badge and ID the department just sent me."

"Thanks Kevin."

"So do you like the job so far; I hope Oliver and Joe didn't you so much trouble."

"Not yet they haven't." I joked, and we started laughing together.

"That's a good thing that you like them. By the way I need you to answer some questions for department regulations and fill them on this form."

"Ok." I started filling it out in no time. "What's my blood type for?"

"Oh that's in case someone's got badly hurt and we need a blood transfusion for that person."

It made enough sense. I handed him the form and he smiled at me. "You have the same blood type as Lucas and that's a good thing since you guys are both AB- ."

"Who's Lucas?" I was wondering if he was cute. Everyone here was extremely good looking for their age.

"Oh… he's Joe's brother. He's in New Jersey to do some investigation on a recent death. He'll be back in two or three days. I can assure you he's the most normal guy in this division."

We were having a nice conversation when the phone rang. My first case on my first day. "Time for chitchat is over. Call the others. Someone just reported a death at the Jamaica Bay Refuge."

Once we arrived at the crime scene there were a women and a teenage boy presumably her son. They were kneeling and crying beside a dead body.

Joe was already examining the corpse when more backup arrived to pick up the body and bring it back to the department. "Miley can you get the imprints of the footprints please?"

"Sure Joe." The footprints served as a great possibility for justice for this dad man. Once we were back at the department I continued to help Joe and Oliver.

It was a little creepy looking at a real examination but I did get used to it after a while.

I was checking the footprints when Lilly came in. "The police just took in the only person who lived in the Refuge. You guys find anything yet?"

"Has it been raining in the last two to four days?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah there was heavy rain and then a heat wave just in the last three days."

"Good. Did you guys get his shoe size?"

"He's a size 7 regular."

"That's a good thing because he's innocent for sure."

"Are you sure I mean he's pretty suspicious Miley. He kept saying he's the murderer."

"I'm one hundred percent sure it isn't him. Come on I think I can make him tell us everything."

We walked together to the elevator and went to the fifth floor where he was taken into custody. Once I look at his face, straight into his eyes I saw his innocence.

"I know you're innocent you just don't want to tell us who the real culprit is."

"What do you want with me?"

"Is your shoe size 7 rights?"

"Yeah so?"

"We got the footprints that were beside the body when the person who actually killed him left behind. There was heavy rain that day and then a heat wave so the footprints would have gotten smaller up to half an inch. Your shoe size is too small."

He was speechless. "Now you could tell me who the real murderer is or leave the man that died no justice."

I presume he gave up and listened to me. Lilly opened the file and started jotting down things as I finished speaking.

"It was two days ago, I was taking a hike like I usually do when I saw him chasing a woman and a teenage boy."

I thought for a second. Lilly took out a picture of mother and son we met at the crime scene. They were his wife and son.

"Yeah that's them." He continued with a blank expression on his pale face. "He wanted something from them. He chased them with a gun and he tripped and dropped the gun."

"His wife picked it up and it looked quick clear that she wanted to kill him. Her son tried to stop her and took it from her. She struggled with him for the gun and the trigger was pulled. The gun was in his hand. He immediately dropped it and I saw tears coming out of his eyes. She panicked and pulled him away."

He was crying. "I saw them and they saw me. When she noticed me, she and her son walked over to me. Before I knew it she was on her knees begging me not to say anything. I agreed."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Corrigan."

Lilly and I were about to leave until someone came in. "Sorry to interrupt you guys but Mrs. Wilson just confessed that she killed her husband."

"Stop her because she didn't kill him."

When Lilly and I stepped out and saw that her son already confessed. We talked to Detective Jesse Roy who was in charge of this case and most of the cases that my division handles.

"No problem. We'll task the judge to have some mercy on him."

"Thank you."

When we were leaving I noticed Lilly glanced back and looked at me and chuckled. "He likes you Miley."

"What? Who?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at you. I have never seen him look at anyone like that before. He probably likes the fact that you were nice to them."

"He does not like me Lilly."

When we entered the elevator a hand stuck in and stopped it from closing. Oh boy how do I tell him I'm not interested?

"Sorry… I just… I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me."

"I'm sorry but I have some things I have to do at my new apartment." I quickly pressed the elevator button. I did not want to continue this chat any longer.

"Miley why did you reject them like that? I mean he's a great guy and great looking."

"What? I don't like him, and how awkward would it be to look at the guy you just rejected. Besides I actually need to do my apartment." My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello…What!" I couldn't believe it.

"Hey what happened Miley?"

"The apartment I just bought was on fire and almost the whole building collapse. I'm homeless before I even moved in. I have to go down to the owner's office to get my money back. Well at least it's double."

"How much did you pay?"

"I bought for half a million. I'm a millionaire and yet I'm homeless."

"You could move in with me. I mean it's pretty big and it's like 15 minutes from here."

"Thanks Lilly. You just made by day a whole look better."

Lilly ended up telling me about the craziest things that happened in the team. Kevin, Joe, and Oliver were sitting around talking about stuff or something. It was Joe who broke the silence.

"So what happened in the last 30 minutes ladies?"

Lilly answered him. "Well we found the killer, Jesse asked Miley out and she rejected him, Miley became a millionaire when her new apartment was burned down, and she's moving in with me."

They all mouthed "wow." The five of us went to Yerba Buena and sat at a booth for lunch. Kevin was the greatest boss ever when he offered to pay. I never knew a boss that was generous enough to pay a two hundred dollar bill.

"Come on Kevin, I want to pay the bill. It's my first day."

He pulled the bill away from in front of me. "No… It's my treat. You can let me pay the bill or we'll be stuck here trying to pay the bill until midnight."

"Fine."

"You're lucky Miley I had to pay a three hundred dollar bill on my first day," Oliver complained with his arms crossed.

"You're a man, and she's a lady. Now suck it up and move on, it's been two years," Lilly said in my defense.

I spent the rest of the day mostly working with Joe. There was moment when he pulled me into a deep hug. The words came out of his mouth was what made me surprised.

"You know I love you Miley. Your pretty, nice, attractive, blonde, beautiful blue eyes," eh stop after the beautiful blue eyes remark. I notice he was looking at straight at Lilly. I pulled him into the lounge before anyone could notice something was going on.

"You like Lilly don't you Joe?" I was being serious. They were great with each other.

"I don't like her."

"Joe do I look like I'm a blue eyed blonde to you Joe?" I was definitely being serious. "You like her just admit it."

"Fine I like Lilly but please don't tell her."

"What's going on in here?" We both turned around and notice Lilly was staring at us.

"Nothing." We both looked at each other. "I was just telling Joe what type of coffee I want from Starbucks."

Joe looked at me oddly. "Yeah… coffee… what type do you want Miley?"

"Get me a frappuccino with extra whipped cream."

"Yeah me too," Lilly added. Joe actually smiled when Lilly talked. I pulled him outside where Oliver and Kevin were talking about something.

Joe broke the silence. "Miley… coffee really?"

"What do you want to tell her that… I don't tell her that you have a crush on her. Just get the coffee and come back as fast as you can."

"Did I hear coffee?" Oliver interrupted us.

"Yeah Joe's going to Starbucks right now to getting frappuccinos right now."

"Get me one two."

"Me three," Kevin added.

"Miley you're not helping me at all."

"Here's thirty bucks, run down there and get the frappuccinos. We'll talk about the you know what later."

"I can't believe you turn me into a coffee boy in 10 minutes."

Joe and I chat until it was quitting time. I was sure everyone kept eyeing us when we were whispering and laughing.

Lilly was acting a little strange once I actually took time to notice the emotions on her face after I finished moving my stuff into her apartment.

I notice that she has a lot of picture of her and Joe together. "I notice that you and Joe were really close together Miley."

"Yeah… and I see that you and Joe are really close aren't you?"

"What," she laughed. "No… why would you think that?"

"Because I see you have like ten pictures of you and Joe together."

"They were group pictures."

"Then why are you two the only one in these frames and someone else's hand the only thing in these pictures with you. It looks like all the pictures were cut by scissors."

"Um.. nothing."

"You like Joe don't you?"

"I do not. I'm going to make dinner now."

"Hey Lilly you want to have dinner with me tomorrow at La Grenouille."

"Sure why not."

Once I made sure Lilly was asleep I phoned Joe. "Joe we're going to dinner tomorrow night to La Grenouille at 7."

"Make sure to dress nice. It's a fancy restaurant."

I had to get them together. They were pathetic at love.

* * *

**Nick will be introduce in the next chapter. I'll be updating this soon since I've already thought of the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

The plane I have boarded a few hours prior as just landed at JFK airport. God, it's good to be home.

As I left the terminal I immediately went straight to a Starbucks inside the airport.

A young man immediately came up to me. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'll get an ice coffee with milk extra sugar." I pulled my wallet out and took out a five and gave it to him. "Thank you."

My phone immediately rang. Back for five minutes and I was called in, "Lucas here."

"Glad to have you back buddy, we need you back at the office," Kevin's voice echoed through my phone.

"Isn't the new person replacing me right now? I just got back man."

"Yeah Stewart. Stewart has today off with the new apartment and all. Just solve a case yesterday."

"Impressive," I mouthed. Not a lot of detectives can do this much on their first day.

"Ok I'll give you today with you solving that case in New Jersey and all. But be back early tomorrow morning. I want you to meet Stewart."

"Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The man behind the counter gave me my coffee and I quickly walked toward the exit and called for a cab.

Once I got home I receive another call but this time from Joe. Ever since my parents died when I was young Joe's parents became my adoptive parents and since then my name change from Gray to Lucas.

I've lived in Malibu until I was twelve years old when Joe's family moved nearby and our parents became great friends. Joe and I became friends too and not long after he became my brother.

Although Joe and I weren't blood brothers he has always treated me like his own. We became close as children when his parents became close friends of my parents. "What do you need Joe?"

"I'm going to dinner with the newbie tonight. You wanna come tonight bro?"

"Dinner. I just got back Joe? You realized that I just got back like half an hour ago."

"Come on, you'll like to newbie. I've never met someone I like so much in barely a day."

"Fine," I said tossing my bag onto the couch. "Where?"

"La Grenouille 7 PM sharp… don't be late. Remember to dress up, don't want to look bad," he said excitedly before ending our conversation.

I gather all the clothes I put in my bag and back into my closet. My day off ended up as a dinner with my brother and others.

Once I got everything back in order I grabbed an Armani suit from my closet and grab my Rolex watch from my drawer. Although Joe and I grew up in an extremely privileged family we were taught never to use our wealth to make people feel inferior.

I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall as I put on my tie. It was already 6:30. Time sure goes by fast when you don't think about it.

I grabbed my car keys and bolted towards the front door. Tonight was surely going to be a long night. I was lucky to make it to the restaurant on time since New York City traffic is not something you would want to talk about.

I hated that the restaurant didn't have parking but I was lucky to found a place nearby. La Grenouille was a great dining place that Joe and I have visited over the last year.

As I walked in Joe stood there waiting for me. "Glad you made it Nicholas." Ok this seems serious. Joe barely ever uses my full name even when he is full blown serious.

We entered the dining room where many couples and families were seated and near the far end side of the restaurant Lilly was sitting waving at us as Joe led the way through.

He pointed at the empty seat next to her for a second before she responded. "Talking to the owner."

We sat and talk for a few moments before Joe got up. "Hey your back."

I turned around to see who the newbie was and I was caught off guard that it was the girl I was friends with for half my life.

"Nick Gray is that you?" she said. I immediately got up and walked a few feet over to her.

"I've missed you Miles," I whispered into her ear before I gave her a tight hug.

"I've miss you too Nicky," she replied making my heart warm up. "I can't believe you the new detective in our Division," I spoke before I release her from my hug.

We turn around to see Joe and Lilly giving us a very dazed and confused look. "Is there anything you like to explain to us Miles," Lilly questions as she slightly raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah you too Nicky," Joe continued on from Lilly's remark.

Miley and I chuckled before I pulled the chair out for her and I sat down beside her.

"We're still waiting for an answer you two," Joe continued again tapping his finger onto the table.

I looked over at Miley for a second in which she gave me a nod. "Miley and I are childhood best friends since we were born."

"It changed after we lost contact when he moved," Miley continued. I felt guilty that I didn't send her any letters not even a phone call. After what had happen to my parents I had tried to get rid of my past except for Miley. She was the only thing that I could not have let go.

After a while I tried writing and calling but I had found out she had moved but I didn't know where.

Joe's eyebrows raised in confusion. "How come I never heard of her before Nick?"

"I did, I even had pictures Joe, you just weren't fully aware of her. I have one of our pictures together in my wallet right now."

I took out my wallet and pulled out a photo of us together when we were about ten. I looked over at Miley and saw her smiled. "I can't believe you still have that picture."

After dinner I noticed Miley told Joe something when Lilly was in the bathroom. He smiled and once Lilly got back they left together laughing and smiling.

Miley offered to take the bill, but I insisted I paid for it. We basically argued for a good five minutes before she told me the owner was close friend of her father.

AS we exited the car, I thought of going to my car but thought of something else. "Miley do you want to go to Central Park with me?"

"Of course I do. I haven't seen you in years."

We walked to Central Park laughing and joking. This was the side of me that not a lot of people have seen except for the one person who truly knew me for who I am.

"What did you tell Joe before he left?" I asked curiously.

"I told him to tell Lilly to leave us alone."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Joe and Lilly been wanting to ask each other out for a while but they're too afraid to ask each other. I planned tonight to get them together and leave before they realized that I've set them up."

"Too bad I showed up huh?" I asked as I wondered if today destiny was bringing us together again.

She hugged me and places her arm around my waist as we walked to Central Park. "It worked out more perfectly than I thought."

That comment had me smile. Smiley Miley was back.

After a half an hour in Central Park we walked back to my car. I opened the passenger door to my Ferrari.

"Always a sports car fan aren't you Nick?"

"Yes I am. Where too Miss Miley?"

"Lilly's apartment. The apartment I placed a five hundred thousand down payment on got burned down. I just got a million from the owner of the building."

"So you're Lilly's roommate now?"

"Yes I am."

"Hope it works out better than the last one," I softly remark not intending for her to hear me.

"Better than the last what?" she questioned as I started the car.

"Nothing. Nothing." I replied laughing a little.

She was laughing too. Just like old times.

* * *

**Remember if you review my new story called** _You Belong With Me_ **you can send me a PM requesting a story you would like to receive an update from or include the name of a story you want updated in the review.**

**You will get an update from any story of your choice before anyone else. You can only do this if you write a reivew for** _You Belong With Me_ **or** _A Little Too Not Over You_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
